The Long Holiday in Normandy
The Long Holiday in Normandy is the 176th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream, it first aired on June 26th, 2016. Plot The second letter from Melissa leads Hope, Louise and Jean to the countryside of Normandy, France, where an ancient secret is revealed from Jean's childhood. Summary As Hope settles in to her new college life, she discovers the giant cafeteria has her favorite buffalo wings from Texas, as she prepares a schmorageborg of food, until Jean discovers her, and reminds her that if she stuffs herself she will become a gluttonous idol. Jean takes the baguette and the fries, and runs off. In the library, Hope finds a napping sanctuary by the examination center, when she finds a book, "The Long Holiday". A letter emerges from the book, from Melissa Genkins of Nursery Melody. Unfortunately, the letter is in French, and despite learning French fluently, Hope cannot read the letter. After careful thought with Jean, she successfully translates the letter. The objective is to go to Normandy, France. A sudden flashback appears, and Jean is reminded of her childhood. Hope snaps her out of it, and opens the Dream Port, to meet Louise in Normandy. Over the next hour or so, the girls and Jean arrive in the country seaside village of Granville, right off the coast of Normandy. Jean suddenly remembers it as the small town she used to go to with her parents for several years every summer until her father disappeared. Just as they set off, a group of beachgoers notice Hope and Jean from the Dream Idol Cup, asking for a performance. Hope decides to deliver what their crowd wants, and the two perform their unit song "Dreaming Open Sesame" before the crowd. The crowd cheers and a little village girl is seen not too far. Later, the three try to get down to business when the sun goes down, they have a new plan: to find some way to stay the night with somebody in the village. The little girl from earlier, Bijou, offers up her farm for the evening and by horse and hay loaded carriage, they set off to the Dupain farm. Bijou reveals that she is really from England, but was born in France, and comes to visit Granville with her family every summer, but her mother disappeared when she was only 14, and she set out on her own to find her, thus ending up in her hometown. Jean reveals that she went through the same thing, but it was her father that disappeared, when she was an idol back in the day, she thought she saw him in Brazil, but, as she tried to find out, she had to board a plane to Holland for a concert. And since then has tried to find out more about his current whereabouts. Once arriving on the farm, Jean has another flashback to her childhood and remembers that the farm was her summer home. Hope mentions that there could be a coord lying around on the farm somewhere, and asks Jean if she knows anything about it. Before she can answer, the Dream Key shines, leading them to the barn. The second summer coord, actually in threes, the Seaside Shepherdess Coord, the Memory Shepherdess Coord and the French Vanilla Shepherdess Coord. A man watched from behind the barn, looking just like Jean's father. The next morning, they find a note saying go to the Roman Theater, an authentic outdoor theater. Using the Farm Rhymes book obtained nearly two years prior, they travel to the Roman Theater, where Hope's Dream Key shines again. It shine sparkles to Jean, the book automatically opens to the first page, and changes her in to her destined coord and the stage transforms itself in to the Fairy Garden Stage as Jean performs "Fly to Your Heart". After the performance, Jean recognizes a man who looks like her father. As it so happens, it is her father. Jean runs to him... But as it turns out, her father has a severe case of amnesia, not recognising his own daughter. Jean cries on his shoulder, saying that he has to remember her. Hope, Bijou and Louise are also in tears, but the Dream Key emulates a memory of her father, which suddenly, he remembers his daughter. Jean cries with joy and Hope sheds a tear saying she loves a happy ending, as the insert song plays in the background as the camera zooms out. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes